Day Forty-Nine/Brom
Session Start (Wackd:Mukora): Sun Feb 15 14:22:58 2015 -0500 14:23 Meanwhile, Brom would arrive at his hut to find two knights guarding the entrance. They turn to look at him as he approaches. 14:36 (Hey!) 14:36 Brom stopped a few feet away from the guards. "Hello. Did something happen to my house?" 14:36 (Sorry, I didn't realize.) 14:38 "No, nothing of the sort. Lord Cæg wants to see you in the castle," said one of the knights. "Posthaste. We're here to escort you." Both of them were shorter than Brom, but heavily armored, and seeming more than a little nervous. 14:42 "Oh no. Did one of my piggies do something? I always tell them 'not everyone is as nice as I am, so don't break any rules!' But Horsey's the only one that ever listens to me." Brom scratched the pig behind its ears "Which one was it? Was it George? She always was a scoundrel." 14:47 "Um, no," said the other knight. "This has nothing to do with the behavior of your pigs. The Lord is...er..." She scratched the back of her neck. "Giving you a medal, for doing such a good job keeping them in line." 14:49 Brom's eyes lit up "Really? Wow! That's great. I was so worried I hadn't been raising my pigs right. I try my best, but it's so hard sometimes, you know?" Brom didn't wait for the knights to reply "I'll just put Horsey inside and we can get going, alright?" 14:50 "Yes, go ahead. But do make it brief," said the first knight. 14:53 Brom went inside and sat Horsey on the bed "I'll be back soon, Horsey. Make sure the other piggies don't get in trouble," xe gave the pig a pat on the head and left the hut "Alright, I'm ready. Lead the way." 14:59 They did so, leading him up the hill and towards the castle, and then around the back, towards a trap door at the base of the structure. 15:02 Brom was grinning from ear-to-ear as xe was led by the knights. When they arrived at the trap door, xyr cheek muscles were starting to hurt, but this did little to dissuade xyr from smiling. "Lord Caeg is in the basement?" 15:04 "You may be receiving commendation, but you are still a serf. Perhaps some day, if you work hard, you will earn the right to see the rest of the castle. Take this as a first step," said the first knight. He opened the hatch for Brom and lowered a ladder down for him. 15:06 "Oh, okay. I'm sorry if that was rude, sir knight." Brom nodded at the knights and excitedly descended the ladder. 15:06 "It's fine," said the first knight. "And congratulations," added the second. 15:07 Brom beamed up at the knights and continued descending until xe reached the below-ground. 15:08 The trap door closed above him. The tunnel failed to extend in any horizontal direction, though to his left would be another door with a knocker on it. 15:11 Brom strode over to the door. Xe lifted the knocker and knocked three times. 15:13 (And, back in the main room. The guy who's been giving the tour is Lord Caeg.) 15:14 (okey-dokey.) Session Close (Mukora): Sun Feb 15 15:14:40 2015 -0500